


Those Boys

by desikauwa



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: AU where I guess Voldemort didn't exist so James and Lily never died. Sirius comes to tell Lily about a prank involving Harry and Quidditch right before news of Harry's placement on the Quidditch team comes. James is not please with Padfoot. Not please at all. Lily is just amused by the whole thing.





	

Peace and quiet was a rare state in the Potter household, which is why Lily was enjoying it for as long as she could. Who knew that Harry going to Hogwarts would lead to this?

Lily was hoping to get some research done but a certain nuisance decided to show up. This certain nuisance would show up every so often (a.k.a. every day).

"Mrs. Prongs! I require your assistance!"

Lily glared at Sirius Black. The man was standing in the doorway of the living room and was grinning widely. Lily regretted ever letting James convince her to give Sirius a key to their house.

"This had better not be about that whole matchmaking scheme you have involving your godson and Ginny Weasley."

Sirius put his hands over his heart and flopped down in his usual chair.

"I'm utterly offended you would think that of me. I've come her for something far more important."

Lily snorted, "I thought making sure Harry married Ginny was the most important task of your life."

"Now Lily, of course that's the most important task in my life next to getting Remus married but it is possible for me to put those things on the back burner for the time being. This is a more time sensitive task."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I need your help pranking Prongs."

Sirius noticed Lily's raised eyebrow and hurried to explain.

"See normally I'd ask someone else but you're currently the only one I can ask."

"And why is that?"

"Harry's my usual pranking partner when I'm messing with Prongs. You know why I can't use him what with him being at Hogwarts and all that. Remus is currently working for the dark side as the DADA professor, so he's out. And Peter is somewhere on the continent right now for some reason."

Lily let out an amused chuckle,

"I love how you have this all thought out. I'd help but I have work to get done. Make you a deal though. James won't learn anything about this prank from me so long as you tell me what it is."

Sirius sighed, "Why is everyone so busy?"

"You have no right to talk. The number of times you've run out on dinner because of work says a lot."

"Whatever Mrs. Prongs. I'm just going to tell you about my prank and get it over with."

"Please do. The sooner you get it out the less I have to hear you babble."

"Rude. Anyways, I may have sent James a message pretending to be Minnie. The letter says that Harry has been banned from ever playing Quidditch."

"Doesn't Harry have his first flying lesson today? If I wasn't aware of how gullible my husband can be, there was no way that would work."

Sirius laughed as he got up.

"Well I'm going to go make us some tea while we wait. What would you like?"

"You know what I like Sirius. You've made it enough times. Makes some for James as well and bring it here."

Lily was quick to clean up her research because knowing James he would be a disaster when he came home and mess everything up.

Her prediction came true not even 10 minutes later when James came storming out of the Floo.

"Lily, prepare to go to Hogwarts. McGonagall must be spoken to immediately. How dare she ban my son from playing Quidditch? My son, Lily! The boy's a Qudditch prodigy and she banned him!"

"Hello James. I had a wonderful day. Thank you for asking. How was yours?"

Sirius came out with the tea. He was looking forward to see how badly James was reacting to his prank.

"Hey Prongs. What's this about Minnie and Quidditch?"

James grabbed Sirius's shoulders and shook him.

"McGonagall's banned Harry from playing Quidditch. This must be corrected. Immediately!"

Lily was far too used to ignoring her husband and his boyfriend so she was the only one who noticed the Hogwarts owl.

Sirius was having a hard time not laughing and messing up the entire prank when he noticed Lily with the owl.

"What does the letter say Lils?"

Lily smirked at her boys. (Well two of her boys anyways.)

"Oh not much. Just that Harry is the new Gryffindor seeker. McGonagall wants us to send Harry's broom to Hogwarts."

James froze. Nothing was making sense.

Sirius let out a laugh.

"Guess who's getting a Nimbus 2000 from his favorite godfather. When I joked that he would get himself banned from Quidditch, I never predicted he'd get on the team."

"And suddenly it all did.

"Padfoot you bastard! You tricked me into thinking Harry was banned from Quidditch."

Sirius, recognizing the look on James' face, transformed into Padfoot and ran.

James roared, "I'm going to kill you Sirius Black!"

Prongs ran after Padfoot intent on destroying the dog.

Lily yelled after them.

"Dinner's on in an hour. And don't forget to get the broom read to send for tomorrow."

She shook her head.

"Honestly. What am I going to do with those boys?"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [desikauwa](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com)


End file.
